


Don't read smutty fics in front of Crowley if you don't want Crowley to know you read smutty fics

by livingforazirowley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, I hate tags, Ineffable Wives, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn Without Plot, Smut, female!Aziraphale, female!Crowley, plot what plot?, sapphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforazirowley/pseuds/livingforazirowley
Summary: Aziraphale is reading a smutty fic and smutty things ensue.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Don't read smutty fics in front of Crowley if you don't want Crowley to know you read smutty fics

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is the first time I'm publishing smutty content and I didn't have it beta read (I myself didn't check it for mistakes...). Anyway, I just hope you have a good time!

“Aziraphale…” Crowley says, her voice foreshadowing a plea.

“Yes, dear?” she answers, keeping her eyes on her ebook.

It had been a nice gift from Crowley. Aziraphale hadn’t been sure at first, but then she discovered how wonderfully it worked with those fanfictions that Crowley had introduced her to a couple years ago.

Even if Aziraphale knew that Crowley knew, she had never confessed the true purpose of her reading fanfiction: the porn.

Oh, wasn’t it the best? Catered to all tastes, endless texts right there for her to enjoy. She didn’t even need to be a fan of any of the shows or books they were based on, she only needed the main couple to be about the mean one falling for the soft, sunshine one. It was fun and it helped her ease her lust when Crowley wasn’t around.

“What are you reading?” Crowley asks. She’s sitting on the opposite side of the sofa, which gives Aziraphale enough room to just close the lid of the protective case slowly enough not to raise any suspicions. Her face, on the other hand, has decided to betray her, blushing like she has been caught doing something she’s not supposed to do.

“It’s just this lovely fic,” she says, trying to play it cool.

The reply elicits a soft hum from Crowley, who then changes her position to get closer to Aziraphale. Slowly and not opening her mouth, Crowley takes the ebook from Aziraphale’s hands and opens it. Aziraphale is mortified to the point that she’s unable to stop her. Instead, she just watches the angular face right next to her for any reactions.

The serpentine eyes move from left to right and what they’re reading makes Crowley’s eyebrows shot up to the brim of her hairline and her mouth to open. At some point, her cheeks turn slightly pink, but she doesn’t say a word.

Aziraphale is blushing even harder than before, but it’s also turning her on. She wonders if Crowley will find the nipple-teasing, pussy-eating, orgasm-inducing text to her taste. The words she was just reading replay in her mind with vivid images, making Aziraphale squirm as she realises that her own panties are becoming increasingly wet.

Crowley, on her end, taps the screen to keep on reading. Slowly, a smile starts appearing on her lips and Aziraphale can see she’s no longer reading. She’s thinking instead. From the corner of her eye, she notices Crowley is biting the inside of her cheek.

“I didn’t know you were into this kind of stuff, angel,” Crowley finally says. Her voice is low, she’s noticed it too and she clears her throat.

“I- well, you know me… I’m into any good literature, no matter the gender,” Aziraphale says.

“Including  _ porn _ ,” Crowley says, finally turning to look at Aziraphale in the eye.

That look turns Aziraphale’s stomach upside down in the best way possible. Even if they’ve already started a relationship that includes the occasional sex, the anticipation of the unknown are still there, making Aziraphale’s insides fire up with just that image. She wiggles uncomfortably without changing her position, making her clit rub on the fabric of the trousers she’s wearing today. She dares not look, but she’s positive that at this point the wetness has dampened the fabric and it’s visible at this point.

Crowley licks her lips. She’s no longer looking at Aziraphale’s eyes, but she’s staring at her mouth. 

Aziraphale can’t take it any longer and closes the distance between them, smashing her lips against Crowley’s. It’s humid, it’s soft and it’s  _ hot _ . It takes barely seconds before their tongues start playing surrounded by moans and panting. Aziraphale fumbles with Crowley’s impossibly tight clothes, pulling the t-shirt up and out her jeans to slide a hand and press it against Crowley’s ribs. 

There’s a chaos of limbs in the tiny space the sofa offers them, both struggling to take each others’ clothes off the way in between kisses and bites and pleas for more. 

Aziraphale isn’t unsure how, but she’s managed to take Crowley’s t-shirt off. She’s now on top of Crowley, straddling her hips and looking at her. She takes just a moment to admire her, all limbs and red hair, wearing a gorgeous burgundy bra that’s going up and down with Crowley’s uneven panting. As mesmerising as it is, that bra is going to go missing in a matter of seconds.

So she kisses Crowley for a moment before drawing a quick and desperate trail of bites and saliva down to the bra. Over the fabric, Aziraphale bites one of them gust gently, while she pinches the other with a free hand, causing Crowley to growl and arch her back.

Aziraphale takes this opportunity to reach behind Crowley, open the bra and take it off. 

And as beautiful and tantalising that Crowley looks now, Aziraphale’s hungry for something else. She keeps on leaving big wet kisses as she goes down, her hands caressing and stroking everything within reach, until she reaches the brim of Crowley’s jeans.

She stands up just a bit to unbutton the trousers, but Crowley beats her to it and she’s already fumbling to take them off. Aziraphale lets her, watching her muscles and her skin move under her. She slides one hand into her own trousers, caressing her own clit almost lazily, much like a drunk person would - and isn’t she drunk on the view?

Eventually, Crowley manages to take off her jeans and is now wearing only her panties. Burgundy, just like the bra, probably even a matching piece, only this one has a delectable darker patch, its scent reaching Aziraphale’s nose. She swallows, her mouth watering at the prospects of what’s ahead.

Aziraphale gently pushes Crowley’s knees up before settling herself comfortable between her legs. 

Maybe some other time she’ll take a little bit more time, perhaps tease her until she’s begging for Aziraphale to eat her out, but not this time. This time, Aziraphale is eager, is famished and she’s not hesitating. She runs her nose over the panties, from almost the anus up to Crowley’s clit.

There’s no time to take the panties off the way, so Aziraphale just moves them to the side enough for her to get to work. Repeating the movement she’s just made but using her tongue, she collects all of Crowley’s juices from her butt to the top, taking it all in. Crowley moans.

“Ffffuck, Aziraphale,” she says. 

“Crowley, I’m going to eat your beautiful, gorgeous pussy until you come. I really hope you’re okay with that,” Aziraphale says, surprised by her own steady voice, more to what’s in front of her than to the owner of it.

“Ngggh!”

Crowley’s hand tangles in Aziraphale’s hair and so she starts running her tongue over Crowley’s outer labia and clit, over and over again until she locates the right spot that draws the highest pitched moans from Crowley, where she then starts drawing circles. 

This is turning Aziraphale on, and with each of Crowley’s sounds, she rolls her own hips into the cushions, getting a bit of relief that quickly turns into a demand for more and more.

Crowley is close and Aziraphale knows it. It elicits a moan that escapes her own mouth.

Without missing one more second, Aziraphale slides her hand below her chin and pushes two fingers into Crowley.

“Aziraphaaaale! I’m- I’m close, I’m-”

“Come for me, Crowley,” Aziraphale says before getting back to eating her out and fucking her with her fingers, each time faster and faster, thrusting and licking and moaning in a crescendo that’s almost going to make herself come until there’s a cry and all of Crowley’s muscles tense.

“Fuuuuck,” she says when she’s able to relax after a moment.

“You’re scrumptious,” Aziraphale says, reaching up to dirty kiss Crowley on the mouth.


End file.
